5ª Temporada (TV)
A quinta temporada de The Walking Dead, estreiou no canal a cabo AMC no dia 12 de outubro de 2014 com o episódio Nenhum Santuário. Sua estréia na FOX ocorreu dois dias depois, para o mundo todo, em 14 de outubro de 2014. Esta temporada marca o aparecimento de alguns personagens que fizeram diferença nos quadrinhos, como o padre Gabriel Stokes e os caçadores canibais, além da introdução da comunidade Zona Segura de Alexandria. O quinto ano da série continuou na produção geral de Scott M. Gimple que tornou-se showrunner do programa na temporada anterior. Enredo da Temporada Minutos depois de serem presos dentro do vagão A, Rick e os outros começam a fazer armas improvisadas com pedaços de madeira e ferro. Sasha pergunta por Tyreese a Michonne onde a mulher revela não saber o paradeiro dele. Daryl revela a Maggie que fugiu da prisão com Beth, e que a garota foi sequestrada misteriosamente por um carro preto com uma cruz branca atrás, ele também alega que a garota está viva. Após um tempo de preparo, os sobreviventes são surpreendidos com uma bomba de fumaça jogada pelos residentes de Terminus, por cima do teto do vagão. Rick, Daryl, Glenn e Bob são capturados, e levados para o matadouro do santuário onde lá eles descobrem que os residentes de Terminus são canibais. Gareth e seu grupo só se tornaram canibais, após um terrível ataque que houve em Terminus. Muitas pessoas foram mortas, estupradas e aprisionadas em vagões por um grupo malévolo de saqueadores. Depois de conquistarem Terminus novamente, Gareth e os outros passaram a canibalizar pessoas para sobreviverem. Carol e Tyreese chegam nas nas proximidades de Terminus, e fazem um rapaz chamado Martin de refém, após descobrirem que seus amigos estão correndo perigo no santuário. Carol decide matar pessoas para salvá-los e se camufla com sangue de zumbi, e chega em Terminus. Ela consegue explodir um tanque de gás usando uma bomba de fogos de artifício, evitando o executamento de Rick, Daryl, Glenn e Bob. Com as cercas caidas, Terminus é dominada por um bando enorme de zumbis, e Carol fácilmente entra na estação ferroviária e mata alguns residentes. Entre esses residentes que Carol mata, está Mary. Martin põe a vida de Judith em risco, e Tyreese para salvá-la detém Martin e dá uma surra nele. Com Terminus em caos, Rick e os outros consegue libertar o resto do grupo do vagão. E juntos, todos pulam as cercas, em meio a um tiroteio. Na floresta, Carol reencontra com seus velhos amigos e os levam para a cabana onde está. Lá Rick e Carl tem um reencontro emocionante com Judith, e Sasha com Tyreese. O grupo então se afastam de Terminus andando pela floresta. Morgan Jones, após vários meses, aparece vagando pela floresta. Ele ao caminhar encontra alguns sinais de Terminus em árvores, incluindo uma placa do santuário riscada com lama, com a seguinte frase "Nenhum Santuário", escrita por Rick após fugir de Terminus. Com isso o homem segue em frente. — No Sanctuary. O grupo de sobreviventes continua andando pela floresta, até que eles encontram o Pe. Gabriel. O padre levá-los para sua igreja no meio da floresta, onde lá, um grupo é montado para ir buscar suprimentos em uma cidade próxima. Durante a ronda, eles chegam a um supermecado com o porão todo inundado e cheio de caminhantes. Eles tentam pegar os suprimentos mais são atacados pelos zumbis, o grupo luta contra os mortos, e felizemente, consegue fugir dos caminhantes e voltam para igreja. A noite, em um farto jantar, Abraham faz com que Rick ajude-os a levar Eugene para Washington D.C. Rick por sua vez, aceita participar do camboio de Abraham. Tara ainda se sentindo culpada pelo o que a conteceu na prisão, revela a Maggie que ela era membro do exército que atacou o presídio, mais Maggie a perdoa e diz que a mulher fazia parte de seu grupo agora. Carol não satisfeita com os novos membros do grupo, decide partir em um carro que ela e Daryl acharam na ronda. Daryl a encontra se preparando para partir, quando vê o carro que levou Beth. Os dois saem atrás dele. Bob, sai da igreja sem ninguém perceber e começa a chorar. Ele é capturado por Martin, que reaparece e o leva para seu esconderijo. Mais tarde, entre conversas com Gareth, Bob percebe que sua perna esquerda havia sido amputada pelos canibais sobreviventes, e que estava sendo devorada por eles. — Strangers. Gareth fala seu plano de vingança contra o grupo de Rick pelo que ele fez a Terminus. Bob começa a rir sarcasticamente e revela que foi mordido por um zumbi na ronda que fez mais cedo, e todos cospem e vomitam a carne que comeram dele. Na igreja, Sasha e Rick passam a desconfiar de Gabriel, e o interroga a fim de saber se ele estava por trás dos desaparecimento de Bob, Carol e Daryl. O padre nega qualquer envolvimento, fazendo Rick ameçá-lo de morte. Mais tarde, Bob é deixado na frente da igreja, onde os sobreviventes os salva de ser devorado por zumbis, e já a salvo, Bob revela ter sido mordido por um zumbi a Sasha. Rick planeja matar Gareth e os outros canibais, Abraham preocupado com a segurança de Eugene tenta partir para Washington com o ônibus da igreja, mais Rick o impede dizendo que eles não iam sem Daryl e Carol. Os dois discutem e Glenn propõe um acordo dizendo que se Abraham ficasse, ele, Maggie e Tara iriam junto com ele para a capital. Por fim, Abraham aceita. Após Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, e Abraham saírem para matar os caçadores, Gareth e seu grupo chegam na igreja para matar os sobreviventes restantes, mais Rick e os outros voltam rapidamente e matam todos os canibais. Na manhã seguinte, após a morte e o enterro de Bob. Glenn, Maggie, Tara, Abraham, Rosita, e Eugene partem para seu destino final. Abraham deixa um mapa do caminho que eles iam seguir, com Rick, e nele tinha um pedido de desculpas sobre o desentendimento entre ambos, e uma frase escrita "O Novo Mundo precisa de Rick Grimes". — Four Walls and a Roof. Beth, acorda no Hospital Memorial Grady em Atlanta, lá ela descobre que foi sequestrada por dois policiais que te salvaram de um zumbi nas proximidades da casa funerária. Ela também conhece a tentente Dawn Lerner, e o médico Steven Edwards. Beth passa a ajudar o médico com alguns pacientes, e durante essa convivencia no novo lar, por ser nova no hospital, a jovem se torna mais uma vítima das insinuações do policial Gorman. Após conhecer Noah, um jovem faxineiro do prédio, Beth se junta a ele em um plano de fuga, e no dia em que tal ato ia acontecer, ela sofre uma tenativa de estupro pelo Gorman, onde ela o faz ser pego e morto por uma das sobreviventes do hospital transformada em zumbi. Após isso, Beth foge com Noah do hospital, mais quando ela estava prestes a escapar, é pega por um policial, e ao ver Noah ter conseguido escapar a garota fica feliz. A noite, Dawn da um tremendo castigo a Beth, fazendo a jovem odiar ainda mais o lugar. — ''Slabtown. Abraham, Rosita, Glenn, Maggie, Tara e Eugene seguem para Washington no ônibus da igreja. Durante o caminho eles sofrem um acidente, e em seguida o grupo parte a pé, e chegam em uma cidade próxima. Durante a noite, Eugene revela a Tara que foi ele que sabotou o ônibus, para que eles não continuem a viagem, devido ao fato de que se ele não conseguisse achar a cura, ninguém iria protege-lo, mais Tara diz que iria pois ela era amiga dele, e tenta manter o que ele fez em segredo. Na manhã seguinte, o grupo encontra um caminhão de bombeiros, que com ele, voltam a viajar mais no caminho o caminhão quebra, e o grupo descobre que não iriam conseguir seguirem viajem, devido a um enorme bando de caminhantes na estrada ao longe no horizonte. Isso faz Abraham ficar com raiva e insiste em continuar a viagem mesmo se arriscando passar pelos zumbis, o grupo não aceita a decisão do sargento, e Eugene acaba revelando que não era cientista deixando todos em choque. Abraham furioso bate em Eugene deixando-o inconsciente no chão. — 'Self Help Carol e Daryl, depois de seguirem o carro da cruz branca, conseguem chegar em Atlanta. Lá eles após passarem a noite em um prédio, encontram Noah que rouba suas armas. O casal segue até outro prédio para terem uma visão ampla da cidade, e descobrem uma van com duas cruzes brancas, em uma ponte prestes a cair. Daryl e Carol vão até lá, a fim de descobrirem a localização de Beth, e descobrem que ela estava no G.M.H. Os dois são encurralados por vários zumbis que os forçaram cair junto com a van, da ponte. Os dois sobrevivem a queda, e vão para um edifícil nas proximidades do hospital onde encontram Noah novamente, Daryl e Carol revelam que vinheram atrás de Beth, e Noah diz que a conhece. Mais tarde, com aproximação de uma viatura da polícia, os três fogem, e durante a fuga, Carol é atropelada e levada por dois policiais do Grady. Daryl insiste ir atrás da mulher e Noah diz que ela ia ficar bem, assim os dois pegam um caminhão e voltam para a igreja de Gabriel. — Consumed Ao chegarem, o grupo trabalha fazendo armadilhas para deixar a igreja segura, Rick decide partir para Atlanta, Michonne se oferece a ir em seu lugar, mais o homem insiste e vai para a cidade junto com Sasha, Tyreese, Daryl e Noah. Lá eles fazem os oficiais Bob Lamson, Shepherd e Licari como reféns, e decidem fazer uma troca de prisioneiros. No hospital, o Oficial O'Donnell sugere para Tenente Dawn desligar os aparelhos de Carol, e Beth tenta impedir. Mais tarde, com ajuda de Dawn, que lhe deu as chaves do armário de drogas, a jovem para salvar Carol, dá um remédio de adrenalina para que ela se recupere rápido. Após ficarem sem água, Rosita diz a Glenn e Tara, como ela e Abraham se encontraram, enquanto pescam em um riacho, e Maggie pede para Abraham, se recompor, e ajuda Eugene quando este último desperta. O padre Gabriel, abalado com o que fizeram com sua igreja, e sobre o que Carl disse sobre os canibais, foge sem que o grupo perceba. Enquanto isso, Lamson consegue enganar Sasha, e após levá-la para longe do grupo, nocauteia-a na cabeça e foge para hospital. — Crossed'". Logo após nocautear Sasha, Lamson é perseguido, atropelado e morto por Rick com um tiro na cabeça ao ignorar o aviso para parar de correr. Os outros reféns concordam em mentir para Dawn sobre a morte de Lamson para que o acordo aconteça. Longe dali, padre Gabriel explora o antigo acampamento dos caçadores, onde ele fica horrorizado ao ver a perna de Bob assada na churrasqueira. Alguns zumbis saem de uma escola próxima e o segue até a igreja, onde estão Carl, Judith e Michonne. Quando os zumbis conseguem invadir a igreja, os quatro fogem através da saída secreta do padre. O grupo de Abraham chega em seguida; Glenn conta para Michonne que Eugene era um mentiroso e Michonne revela ao grupo que eles sabem onde Beth está. Mais tarde, o grupo de Rick inicia a plano, e ambos os grupos se encontram no hospital. Os policiais são trocados por Carol e Beth, e Dawn muda os termos e exige que Noah permaneça no hospital. Noah aceita ficar e Beth o abraça, porém ela confronta Dawn e enfia uma tesoura no ombro da mesma. Dawn, instintivamente dispara um tiro na cabeça de Beth e a mata, porém Daryl fica enfurecido e dispara contra Dawn, atingindo sua cabeça e também a mata. Ambos os grupos se envolvem em um impasse, no entanto os oficiais decidem não atirar e dizem que somente Dawn era daquele jeito. Rick nega a oferta feita por Licari e Edwards de que eles poderiam permanecer no hospital e habitar ali, e oferece a todos que se juntem a eles; apenas Noah aceita. O grupo de Rick deixa o hospital quando Abraham e os outros chegam. Daryl carrega o corpo de Beth e Maggie cai no chão aos prantos ao ver sua irmã morta. Enquanto isso, Morgan continua sua jornada encontrando o acampamento dos caçadores e a igreja, onde ele encontra o mapa que Abraham deixou para Rick. — ''Coda. Dezessete dias após a morte de Beth, Maggie, Daryl e Noah tentam lidar com a perda. Este último também informa sobre sua comunidade na Virginia, e Rick decide ir para lá, com ele, Glenn, Tyreese e Michonne, em intenção de tentar fazer com que seu grupo se junte a comunidade. Ao chegarem em Shirewilt Estates os sobreviventes descobrem que a cidade havia sido atacada, destruída e que todos os seus cidadãos estavam mortos. Isso causou um impacto em Noah ao saber que todos haviam morrido inclusive sua família. Noah vai até sua casa com Tyreese, e vê o corpo de sua mãe. Tyreese é mordido no braço por um dos irmãos gêmeos pequenos de Noah, e o jovem sai atrás de ajuda. Tyreese passa a ter alucinações de Martin, Bob, O Governador, Lizzie, Mika e Beth. Michonne conversa com Rick e Glenn sobre a comunidade, e diz que eles poderiam viver lá se a fortificarem, mais Rick não acha uma boa idéia dizendo que a cidade não era segura. A mulher então da a idéia deles irem para Washington, pois lá deveria ter pessoas e que poderia ser seguro, e o policial acaba aceitando. Os três encontram Noah que os informa sobre Tyreese, e todos vão ajudá-lo. Michonne amputa o braço de Tyreese, que é levado o mais rápido o possível de volta para o resto do grupo, mais no caminho não resiste e morre, forçando Michonne evitar sua reanimação, e todos ficam em silêncio em perder mais um amigo. Mais tarde, ao voltarem, o corpo de Tyreese é enterrado sobre as orações do padre Gabriel, e Sasha se encontrava em um estado catatônico. — What Happened And What's Going On. Mais tarde, os sobreviventes seguem para Washington, DC, faltando 96km de seu destino final, todos se encontram cansados e desidratados. Com a falta de comida, água e combustível para os veículos, todos eles seguem a pé pela estrada sendo confundidos até mesmo como mortos-vivos. Sasha após a morte de Tyreese se torna mais impulsiva, e agindo de forma mais violenta, porém Michonne tenta alcamá-la. Maggie é consolada pelo Gabriel, onde a mulher se irrita com ele e o ignora. Após caminharem por horas, o grupo enfrenta uma horda de zumbis, onde Rick quase é mordido no braço por um caminhante sendo salvo por Daryl. Mais tarde, um grupo de cães ferozes aparecem e tenta atacar as pessoas, mais Sasha consegue matá-los e os sobreviventes se alimentam deles. Daryl, sai atrás de água e durante a busca, de longe ele encontra um celeiro, e desconsolado com tudo que ele e os outros estão passando começa a chorar. Rick e os outros encontram garrafas de água no meio da estrada, com um um bilhete escrito, "de um amigo". Os sobreviventes desconfiam das garrafas e passam a achar que elas estam envenenadas. Em seguida, começa a chover e o grupo passa a obter água, logo depois uma tempestade se forma, e Daryl leva todos para o celeiro que encontrou. Durante a noite, Rick, Carol, Michonne, Daryl e Glenn, conversam sobre o novo mundo que vivem, e Rick fala que o que eles precisam fazer para sobreviver os torna iguais aos zumbis, pronunciando a famosa frase "Nós Somos Os Mortos que Caminham" ('''We Are The Walking Dead')'' que acaba por deixar Daryl chateado. Vários mortos-vivos aparecem e tentam entra no celeiro e o grupo os evitam de entrarem fixando-se contra a porta. Na manhã seguinte, Maggie e Sasha, agora as únicas sobreviventes vivas de suas família, saem atrás de suprimentos e durante uma conversa elas encontram um homem que se apresenta como Aaron, alegando ser um "amigo" e que queria falar com o líder delas para informá-lhe de boas notícias. — Them. Aaron é levado por Maggie e Sasha para o celeiro, lá o homem fala sobre sua comunidade a Rick, e explica como ela é segura. Aaron também mostra uma fotografia de sua cidade, e faz a todo custo Rick acreditar nele mais o homem lhe dá um soco no rosto deixando-o desacordado. Depois, quando Aaron retorna a consciência Rick pergunta quantas pessoas estavam com ele, e Aaron responde dizendo que só uma e que tinha carros na estada. Bastante desconfiado, o policial manda Abraham, Rosita, Glenn, Maggie e Michonne irem investigar os automóveis. O grupo vai até lá e descobre que Aaron estava falando a verdade sobre seus veículos. Ao retornarem com os suprimentos, Rick diz que o alimento era de sua posse agora, e que não iria com Aaron para a comunidade dele, se ele não falasse onde se localizava o lugar. Aaron se sente obrigado a falar mesmo sendo contra as regras, e diz a localização e após os sobreviventes decidirem ir para a comunidade pelo fato de Aaron ter uma aparencia de boa pessoa, Rick ainda desconfiado vai com eles para a cidade mesmo temendo que lá possa ser uma armadilha igual a Woodbury e Terminus. Durante a noite, após enfrentarem um bando de zumbis, os sobreviventes encontram Eric o namorado de Aaron, que estava com o tornozelo ferido. Aaron se recusa a deixar o amado, e Glenn convence Rick que partir pela manhã seria melhor. No dia seguinte, eles continuam a viajar e avistam Washington de longe da estrada, quase intacta ao apocalipse, e chegam na Zona Segura de Alexandria. Rick se sente aliviado ao ouvir risadas de crianças brincando no outro lado do portão, e ele e seu grupo esperam a passagem ser aberta para seu novo lar. — The Distance. Rick e seu grupo são recebidos em Alexandria tendo sua passagem pelos portões permitida pelo guarda Nicholas, e logo são desarmados tendo que dá suas armas à uma mulher chamada Olivia. Mais tarde, Deanna Monroe, a líder da comunidade, tenta convencer Rick a ajudá-los a sobreviver. Todos do grupo, eventualmente, cumprem com as atribuições que recebem, embora com grande hesitação. Em seguida, Aaron leva Rick até duas casas e pede para ele escolher uma para morar com sua família. Após tomar um banho e fazer a barba, Rick conhece uma mulher chamada Jessie Anderson, que entrega alguns utensílios para a casa e se oferece para cortar seu cabelo. Apesar da ligeira recepção, Rick continua exibindo sua desconfiança e pede a Glenn para encontrar uma maneira de pegar suas armas, caso precise. Carl conhece o filho de Jessie, Ron, e mais dois jovens, a Enid e Mikey. Mais tarde, ele diz à seu pai que teme que o grupo se acostume com a vida pacata, esquecendo como é sobreviver lá fora. Daryl está inquieto e se recusa a acompanhar os outros num passeio pela comunidade. Deanna diz que todos na comunidade tem uma função, nomeando Rick e Michonne como os oficiais do lugar, após um desentendimento entre seu filho Aiden Monroe com Glenn. Durante à noite, Rick diz para todos dormirem na mesma casa, só por precaução. Do lado de fora, Carol, que agora começou a trabalhar como cozinheira na comunidade, diz a Rick que eles se tornarão fracos ao se acostumarem a viver ali, e Rick afirma que o grupo não vai baixar a guarda, e que se tiver que tomar a comunidade, isso será feito. — Remember. Durante a noite, Sasha observa alguns quadros com fotos de famílias deixadas na casa. Pela manhã, ela sai da comunidade e os usa como alvos para treinar sua pontaria. Rick e Daryl tramam um plano com Carol para pegar algumas armas do arsenal apenas por proteção. Daryl encontra um zumbi com a letra W marcado na testa, e mais tarde ele sai sozinho e se depara com Aaron do lado de fora e ambos vão caçar. Aaron diz estar atrás de um cavalo que há tempos tenta capturá-lo, porém o cavalo é cercado por zumbis e devorado. Rick novamente fala com Deanna sobre o uso de armas, que ela insiste em proibir. Sasha se oferece para ser a vigia na torre do relógio o que Deanna não aceita de princípio, mas Rick diz que eles precisam de um vigia. Carol aproveita a distração de Olívia e abre a trinca da janela do estoque. A noite, Deanna dá uma festa em sua casa e apresenta seu marido Reg Monroe à Rick, durante a festa Carol aproveita o momento para entrar na sala, mas é seguida por Sam, que ameaça contar a sua mãe que viu Carol ali. Carol, por sua vez, ameaça Sam, contantando uma história assustadora, e o garoto concorda em não dizer nada em troca de cookies. Em conversa com Daryl, Aaron diz para ele ser o novo recrutador da comunidade por "saber diferenciar pessoas boas de más". No outro dia, Carol oferece as armas que pegou para Rick e Daryl, mas só Rick aceita. De volta à comunidade, Rick acena para Jessie e seu marido Pete, quando percebe um zumbi batendo nos muros do lado de fora. — Forget. Enquanto isso, o padre Gabriel chega em um pequena igreja criada pelos moradores, e explora o lugar. O homem vê uma cesta de morangos com um cartão de gratidão pelos fiéis da comunidade e rasga uma bíblia. Não muito longe dali, Noah pede para que Reg lhe ensine algumas coisas sobre construções e Reg se sente orgulhoso pelo garoto querer seguir o rumo de arquiteto. Com a falta de energia em algumas casas, um grupo é montado para buscar recursos para comunidade, Aiden, Nicholas, Glenn, Tara, Eugene e Noah vão atrás desses recursos, mais o destino foi crueu com Aiden e Noah que acabam morrendo durante a expedição. Abraham se junta a um grupo de pessoas em intenção de recolher mais materiais para novos muros em Alexandria. Enquanto trabalham, eles são atacados por zumbis e Abraham salva uma mulher chamada Francine, e após isso ele passa a liderar o grupo. Gabriel vai até a casa de Deanna e fala para ela que Rick e seu grupo eram pessoas más, deixando Deanna confusa sobre o caráter dos sobreviventes, e essa conversa e ouvida por Maggie. Sam pede para que Carol lhe ensine a fazer cookeis, e durante a aula Carol desconfia que o garoto e Jessie sofrem abusos de Pete, onde ela fala para Rick e decide que a melhor maneira de acabar com essa situação era matar o médico. — Spend. Mais tarde, durante à noite, após a volta do grupo de Glenn, Deanna e sua família se encontram em luto pela morte de Aiden. Sasha bastante pertubada sobre os últimos eventos horrorizantes que aconteceu, desaparece da torre da igreja onde se encontrava vigiando. Enquanto isso, Rick conversa com Glenn sobre o que aconteceu na expedição, Glenn conta como foi detalhe por detalhe e chega a dizer que eles precisam fazer algo para mudar as regras da comunidade e fazer com que as pessoas entendam que as coisas não são como antes. Após a conversa, Rick se encontra com Carol onde passam a falar da situação de Jessie, que por fim, Rick acaba aceitando a idéia de matar Pete. Na manhã seguinte, Michonne e Rosita vão procurar Sasha, e durante o caminho pela floresta elas a encontram caçando zumbis. Durante um ataque de caminhantes, Sasha fica frustada e nervosa dizendo que ninguém poderia ajudá-la e ententer o que ela está sentindo. Ainda na floresta, Carl segue Enid que anda sozinha pela mata. Ele descobre que a garota só caminhava para se sentir bem, e enquanto conversam, uma química entre os dois começa a se forma deixando-os mais próximos. Loge dali, Daryl e Aaron que saíram para buscar suprimentos e eventualmente, recrutar mais sobreviventes, encontram uma mulher morta, amarrrada e estripada numa árvore. Daryl nota que na testa dela tinha a letra "W" e acha estranho aquilo. Em Alexandria, Glenn fala para Nicholas que ele não iria participar mais de nenhuma ronda, e lembra-o que todas as mortes ocorridas era culpa dele. Rick fala com Deanna sobre Pete, e a mulher revela saber do que está acontecendo e que iria encontrar uma maneira de deter o médico. Mais tarde, Rick vai falar com Jessie sobre o assunto e Pete os encontra conversando e fica furioso. Os dois homens começam a lutar em plena rua, chamando atenção das pessoas. Após lutarem, Rick começa a gritar com as pessoas dizendo que o modo de vida deles, de ficarem calados sem tomar atitudes os matariam. Deanna o entervem dizendo que com o modo pacifico e civilizado deles os deixaram vivos por muito tempo, mais Rick discorda falando mais verdades sobre o mundo real que vivem até Michonne o nocautear para calá-lo. — Try. Morgan acorda em um carro, prepara algo na fogueira e é surpreendido por um homem armado com a letra W gravada na testa. Ele pergunta o que significa e o homem diz fazer parte de um grupo chamado Wolves (Lobos). Ele quer os suprimentos de Morgan e diz que irá matá-lo. Um outro homem se aproxima por trás, mas Morgan consegue desviar e os derruba, colocando ambos dentro de um carro, desmaiados. Em Alexandria, Rick acorda com Michonne o observando. Carol, Glenn e Abraham entram no quarto e conversam sobre a arma de Rick e a reunião marcada por Deanna à noite. Daryl e Aaron observam Morgan ao longe. Maggie diz para Deanna que expulsar Rick da comunidade não irá resolver e Reg, aparentemente concorda com ela. Pete está isolado em uma outra casa e Carol vai até lá para lhe dar o que comer, além de ameaça-lo com uma faca. Nicholas observa Glenn conversando com Maggie, depois Glenn vê Nicholas escalando o muro e decide segui-lo. Gabriel sai da comunidade sem seu traje de padre e desarmado, encontra um zumbi com uma corda amarrada no pescoço e o mata. Nicholas atira no ombro de Glenn e foge, porém Glenn o alcança, aponta uma arma para sua cabeça, mas poupa sua vida. Gabriel volta para a comunidade e esquece os portões abertos. Ao voltar para sua igreja improvisada, ele encontra Sasha dizendo que precisa conversar. Gabriel diz que Bob e Tyreese tiveram o que mereceu e irrita Sasha. Ela aponta sua arma para ele, mas Maggie aparece e a impede. Daryl e Aaron chegam em um lugar com caminhões, porém caem em uma armadilha e zumbis aparecem. Eles se refugiam em um carro e são resgatados por Morgan. Rick nota que algo entrou pelos portões e mata três zumbis dentro da comunidade. A reunião começa e Rick surge com um zumbi morto e diz que qualquer um, seja morto ou vivo pode entrar pelos portões do lugar. Eugene pede desculpas para Abraham. Um dos Wolves encontra algumas fotos de Alexandria. Tara finalmente acorda. Gabriel, Sasha e Maggie rezam juntos. Pete aparece com a katana de Michonne dizendo para Rick que ele não é um deles. Reg tenta acalmar Pete, porém seu pescoço é rasgado pela espada. Deanna, aos prantos, pede que Rick atire em Pete; ele o mata bem na hora em que Daryl e Aaron juntamente com Morgan chegam à comunidade. — Conquer. Produção Em 29 de outubro de 2013, a AMC renovou o contrato da série The Walking Dead para uma quinta temporada, com Scott M. Gimple retornando como showrunner. As filmagens da temporada começaram em 5 de maio de 2014, e terminaram em 22 de novembro de 2014. Em janeiro de 2015, foi anunciado que Ross Marquand havia sido escalado como Aaron. Antes de se lançar como Aaron, Marquand teste para o papel de Gareth. Kirkman anunciou ao The Hollywood Reporter, que toda a equipe da série quer Charlie Sheen ser escalado como Negan. Elenco thumb|right|300px|Elenco principal da Quinta Temporada A quinta temporada apresenta 17 atores regulares da série, com 10 atores em destaque nos créditos de abertura, e sete creditados como "co-protagonistas". Michael Cudlitz, que interpreta o sargento, Abraham Ford, foi adicionado nos créditos de abertura junto com Emily Kinney e Chad L. Coleman, que foram previamente creditados como "co-protagonistas" na quarta temporada. Josh McDermitt, Christian Serratos, Alanna Masterson, e Andrew J. West, foram promovidos a regulares da série após serem recorrentes na temporada anterior, sendo colocados no elenco de "co-protagonistas" enquanto Seth Gilliam que retrata Gabriel Stokes junta-se a eles como regular também. 'Elenco Principal' Protagonistas *Andrew Lincoln como Rick Grimes *Norman Reedus como Daryl Dixon *Steven Yeun como Glenn Rhee *Lauren Cohan como Maggie Greene *Chandler Riggs como Carl Grimes *Danai Gurira como Michonne *Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier *Michael Cudlitz como Abraham Ford *Emily Kinney como Beth Greene *Chad L. Coleman como Tyreese Williams Co-Protagonistas *Sonequa Martin-Green como Sasha Williams *Lawrence Gilliard, Jr como Bob Stookey *Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler *Christian Serratos como Rosita Espinosa *Josh McDermitt como Eugene Porter *Seth Gilliam como Pe. Gabriel Stokes *Andrew J. West como Gareth 'Elenco Recorrente' *Tyler James Williams como Noah *Christine Woods como Dawn Lerner *Tovah Feldshuh como Deanna Monroe *Ross Marquand como Aaron *Daniel Bonjour como Aiden Monroe *Austin Nichols como Spencer Monroe *Alexandra Breckenridge como Jessie *Austin Abrams como Ron *Jason Douglas como Tobin *Chris Coy como Martin *Erik Jensen como Steven Edwards *Maximiliano Hermandez como Bob Lamson 'Participação Especial' *Denise Crosby como Mary *Tate Ellington como Alex *Robin Lord Taylor como Sam *Keisha Castle-Hughes como Joan *Cullen Moss como Gorman *David Morrissey como O Governador *Brighton Sharbino como Lizzie Samuels *Kyla Kenedy como Mika Samuels 'Não Creditados' *Charlotte & Clara Ward como Judith Grimes *Lennie James como Morgan Jones *Timothy Scott como Gavin Trevitt *Amber Dawn Fox como Oficial Bello *Jarod Thompson como Oficial Tanaka *Sammy Hadid como Oficial Alvarado *Drake Ethan Light como A.J. Ford *Desconhecido como Becca Ford *Lucas Bryant como Hanson *Desconhecido como Cynthia. *Desconhecido como Jeffries *Curtis Jackson como Bob Miller *Helen Jackson como Natalie Miller 'Elenco de Apoio' *Benjamin Papac como Albert *April Billingsley como Theresa *Travis Young como Greg *Chris Burns como Mike *Owen Harn como Homem Enlouquecido *Nelson Bonilla como Guarda de Terminus *Justice Leak como Açougueiro 1 *Adam Boyer como Açougueiro 2 *Anissa Matlock como Mulher do Vagão *Ricky Wayne como Oficial O'Donnell *Teri Wyble como Oficial Shepherd *Andrea Moore como Ellen Ford *Marc Gowan como Percy *Christopher Matthew Cook como Oficial Licari *Rico Ball como Oficial Franco *Kyle Claments como Oficial McGinley *Jordan Woods-Ronbinson como Eric *Corey Brill como Pete *Steve Coulter como Reg Monroe *Maior Dodson como Sam *Mandi Christine Kerr como Mãe #1 *Ann Mahoney como Olivia *Katelyn Nacon como Enid *Elijah Marcano como Mikey *Jordan Woods-Robinson como Eric *Michael Traynor como Nicholas *Maia Moss-Fife como Mulher #1 *Susie Spear Purcell como Sra. Neudermyer *David Marshall Silverman como Kent *Tiffany Morgan como Erin *Ted Huckabee como Bruce *Dahlia Legault como Francine *Jason Alexander Davis como Homem do Poncho Vermelho Episódios Promos Trailers e Teasers The Walking Dead l Comic Con Trailer Temporada 5 l Canal FOX Trailer U2 Will For Survival The Walking Dead Season 5 Premiere The Walking Dead - Season 5 Trailer "Surviving Together" AMC HD 5ª Temporada Imagens RickPromo5.jpg PromocionalTWDT5_07.jpg DarylPromo5.jpg CarolPromo5.jpg Carol&DarylPromo5.jpg GlennPromo5.jpg MaggiePromo5.jpg Tyreese&SashaPromo5.jpg MichonnePromo5.jpg AbrahamPromo5.jpg PromotionalWalkersT51.jpg PromotionalWalkersT52.jpg *''Para todas as imagens promos visite:'' Galeria: 5ª Temporada Curiosidades *Esta temporada é baseada na viagem para Washington, D.C. e a chegada do grupo na Zona Segura de Alexandria. *A partir desta temporada Emily Kinney e Chad Coleman ganharam um lugar nos créditos de abertura da série, tendo feito parte do elenco regular na temporada anterior. Porém, seus nomes são tirados dos créditos após a morte de seus personagens nos episódios, "Coda" e "What Happened and What's Going On". *Esta temporada apresenta uma nova sequência de abertura com quadros atualizados. A última atualização havia ocorrido na terceira temporada. *Esta é a última temporada em que Emily Kinney, Chad Coleman e Lawrence Gilliard Jr. fazem parte do elenco regular. *Lennie James retorna como Morgan Jones nesta temporada. **Esta é a primeira temporada em que o ator aparece em mais de um episódio. *Esta temporada introduz vários personagens dos quadrinhos como, o padre Gabriel Stokes incluindo os canibais Greg, Mike, Albert e Theresa, e também tem a introdução de Pete Anderson, Jessie Anderson, Ron Anderson Olivia, Tobin e Spencer Monroe. *Curiosamente os títulos dos últimos 5 episódios fazem parte do discurso dito por Dale no final de Vatos na 1ª Temporada: "I give it you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it". *Esta é a segunda temporada (depois da 2ª), em que nenhum dos títulos dos episódios é baseado em um volume da histórias em quadrinhos. Referências The Walking Dead Renewed for Season 5, Scott M. Gimpler to Return Showrunner. (em inglês) TV.Line 'Walking Dead' Prometes Trio Regulars to Series for Season 5. (em inglês) The Hollywood Reporter. A quinta temporada estreou com um total de 17.30 milhões de espectadores. Walking Dead Br Links Externos 1. The Walking Dead Season 5 Episodes (em ingles) IMDb.com 2. The Walking Dead (5ª temporada). Página na Wikipédia em português. 3. The Walking Dead (season 5). Página na Wikipédia em Inglês. Categoria:Temporadas